Interning at the UN, add in Attractive Men?
by Micky CIA
Summary: When interning at the U.N leads to you getting to work hands on with the countries...you learn about foreign aid, and how they get the money for it...


Hey so, at the end of this story, dash over to youtube and watch 'aph talk dirty to me' by 'only In dreams' to get the gist of the story. You'll know why when you reach the end!

"Hey, intern, why don't you go upstairs and see if the paperwork is ready to be brought down?" Sighing, you reply with an upbeat, well-practiced tone that landed you a job here at the United Nations in the first place.

"Of course, not a problem at all." You went to the stairs and walked the second floor over to the elevator, pressing the sixth floor button, you waited patiently. Upon the opening of the doors, your head boss was there, he held the doors open.

"Hey, _, what are you doing right now? Never mind. Follow me, I wanted to introduce you to a couple people. They are fascinated about your heritage for some reason." Nodding, you got on and he pressed the top floor, you stood in silence, until both of you reached the floor and he walked you into a meeting room, and let you in first. "Hello, this is the person you read the personnel file on, you can talk to her as long as you want." He left you with…with models?

"Hi! I'm Alfred! Wow, Antonio had guessed it right! You don't look like a specific country!" A man with a slight bit of facial hair and flowing blonde hair laughed at the man's outburst.

"Our apologies Madam. He does not quite get ze women no?" Looking around you just fell into your common nice voice, the one you used with your supervisor and the one you used with your boss.

"I beg your pardon, but what are you inquiring about sir?" You smiled and tried to remember what the top floor was for, but you had never been briefed on it fully. Wasn't A. F. Jones your big boss?

"Oh, haha, let me introduce myself. I'm Alfred Jones. I was reading new employee files out of boredom dude and came across yours! How many…heritages do you have?" The blonde with glasses was carefully placing his words, but the man with the French accent laughed.

"How many nations are in you?" He was smacked by a guy with green eyes and blonde hair. "What?" the Frechman was rubbing the area he was smacked in.

"That's so perverted Francis! You bloody git!" The man started to wrestle with the other, you casually tried to stay calm, if your boss brought you up here and shoved you in a room with these people, it was for a good reason, you decided at least Alfred was your head boss bro, guy, and it would probably be best just to answer.

"Um, in detail, or…?" They nodded. "Well…my mom's German, Polish, Irish, and French-Puerta Rican. My father is Native America, Mexican, Spaniard, and part African American…" Their mouths were a gape. "We're the melting pot of the world for a reason…right?" Nervously, you laughed, hoping they would find it funny. "I mean, I know I'm just a mutt but-"

"You're like the coolest bro ever! And she's mine! Bro, Artie-did you here everything she is? I've created epicness!" He slung an arm around you, wrinkling the back of your suit coat. A man with brown hair and sun kissed skin smiled at you.

"Ah, is that where you get your eye color? I would know those ojos anywhere! They are Spanish si?" He grabbed your hand holding to his heart.

"Uh, well yes. Normally Mexican's have brown eyes, but since I have a direct ancestor within three generations of Spain, I have these…greenish odd colored eyes." He gave you a sad look.

"Why do you not like your eyes?" He was a little offended.

"I just always wanted to look like everyone else is all, I wanted to be full German, Polish, Irish or full Mexican, but I never looked like…anything." There was a pause where the people in the room were staring at you. "If that's all you require, I do have work to do."

"Those papers I made Johnny get." Alfred pulled you in closer, "you'll be working with us!" Did he just call your boss, 'Johnny?' It was official, this was your head boss after all. "What, you don't want to work with us? Please. I'll make sure the other scary countries leave you alone! I promise, America will protect you!" The sun kissed man approved.

"Si! Your eyes are like mine, you are a part of Spain, I will not let harm come to you either!" You just realized where you were-this, was the meeting FLOOR, for the countries. You were talking to THEE FRANCE, THEE AMERICA, THEE SPAIN, and THEE U.K! Not to mention, Poland was in here somewhere, and so was Germanics, Ireland, the Nordics/Baltics, EVERYONE.

"Hey, dude, are you okay? Do you need to lay down? You look kind of red."

"Like-a tomato!" Two almost identical looking guys said aloud. You swore you had gotten even redder when they said that.

"Feliciano, Romano, leave se gurl alone ja? You need to lay down." You followed the hulking blonde to the table and got up where he told you to. "Is zis better? You are still fery red frau." You covered your face with your hands, that's when another girl had finally spoken.

"Just leave her be. She is clearly embarrassed to be here and was just molested by her boss!" America thought, and then freaked out.

"JOHNNY MOLESTED HER? I'LL KILL HIM." America threw his bomber jacket at you and went for the door with Spain in hot pursuit when they were smacked by a pans.

"You idiot! You did!" He paused.

"…WHAAAT? I did no such thing! Right _?!" You were hyperventilating but shook your head furiously no, and held out the guys bomber jacket for him. "See? That's Francis's Job! Anywho-how about it bro! Would you please work with us? Huh? I'll give you Canada!" You looked over at the blushing Canadian. "Unless you don't like snow and hockey. Never mind. You don't have to take him." You chuckled another nervous one and politely declined.

"I do like hockey Canada, but I don't think America should offer to give you to me, so I respectfully decline." Canada smiled.

"Thanks aye."

"Go home and get some rest why dontcha? We'll be here everyday this month between 6 and 2, sometimes later if Iggy gets pissy. Right Artie?" England snapped away form France and pounced on America.

"Don't you call me either of those nicknames you overly tall Yank!"

-A week into your new job with the countries-

You were surprising everyone by bringing them some snacks when you used your key in the elevator to open the doors to the top floor, since of course, only top personnel were allowed up here. Walking around the corner, the grocery bags fell to the floor. The conference room had been turned into a photoshoot, and…the male countries were…were…almost nude!

"_! What's up!" America came over in a cowboy hat and no shirt, with blue jeans on.

"Uh-um…" You were trying to not stare at your bosses, they were all so…provocative at the moment. It was only the guys too, where were the girls when you needed them!

"Can't you see mi familia is flustered with all the naked men around? Come _. We'll give you a seat where you can watch us be sexy si?" Spain plopped you down on the floor as Germany was posing with Prussia, they were in their military uniforms, in a sexy pose. "She can be the judge for the calendar!" As the brothers finished up, they came by you and looked at each other, shrugged their shoulders, and knelt down next to you.

"So, vat did you sink of ze afesome me ja? Vwas I sexy?" Prussia unbuttoned his jacket and ran his hand down his bare chest and stuck his thumb in the front of his pants. You were taken aback by that move but you were dying to pounce on everyone in the room.

"Vhile he is a dummkoph…he has point. Vat is it zat you fought of us?" Germany was staring you down with Prussia who was still in his sexy pose, and you tried to contain yourself.

"You are all doing very well." Prussia smiled while Germany blushed a tad. Germany had noticed you were trying not to stare and was a little bold in his next statement.

"You can look…" You pushed your hands to your face, you couldn't stop blushing.

"Oh, bella! Ve~~~! You're red again!" Italy came over with his brother, who was also shirtless. "She-a thinks we are-a hot Germany!" He was in your personal space. "Such a young preeety lady thinks-a we are-a sexy no?"

Russia stopped during his photo to look over and smile, you just couldn't take it anymore. You dashed out of the room for a breather. Did that really just happen? I think the worst part is that while you don't have intercourse, you would gladly become a whore if it meant you would get them all!

"Remember-they're your bosses." You said to yourself, America came out with Sweden to check on you.

"Hey, are you alright? Was it getting too steamy in there?" America touched your shoulder.

"Why are you guys even having a photo shoot? Why are you guys all dressed up hot and stuff in the first place!" The Viking stared you down, seemingly amused by your outburst.

"We sell these calendars to heads of states and countries. Where do you think global aid comes from? Trees…? _, did you want one too?" You nodded in shame.

"We'll get you a freebie. Come on."


End file.
